thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
First Day from the Outbreak
Synopsis "Since more years later, the world is became in infected and people are being killed by zombies" Plot In the flashback: the title can be said is; "18 years ago". A baby Connor is being born on that year, so Kate is happy about her baby. Jason said: "You should be happy about you're baby Kate." In 10 years later, the world is being overrun by a bunch of walkers and many people are being killed. In Jason's house, Connor is seen looking on the window that look like everything is being destoryed. Connor said: "Holy shit dad, the biters are taking over the city!" Jason said: "We needed to moved somewhere else now, before we get eaten too." Connor said: "I think you're right, I gonna find some people who are still alive right here." Jason said: "NO! It's too dangerous!" Connor said: "It's okay dad, I have my gun on my pocket." Jason said: "Alright so hurry up." Connor opened the door then closed it quickly. Connor is running around from city because walkers are deadly. Connor shoots 3 walkers that were so closed to him. Jason is packing stuffs to go. Jason said: KATE, WAKE UP! Kate? Jason said: Kate still sleeping I guess I'll gonna wait for her and Connor. Connor found a abandoned house and he going to there. Connor shooting 15 bullets on a wood that was blocking the door. Connor said: "Shit, I think I should used the crowbar then.." Connor used the crowbar to broke the wood. Connor broke in to the house and he saw a guy. Connor draws a gun to the guy. Connor said: "WHO ARE YOU?" ??? said: ".." ??? said: "So you found me Connor.." Connor said: "How you know my name?" ??? said: "I know people names.." Connor said: "Then what your name?" Daniel Dan said: "My name is Daniel Dan, but my friends called me Dany." Connor said: "Ok.. Dany.." Dany and Connor went for more people and they shoots walkers. Daniel Dan said: "A house! (...) There's a bunch of guns on there." Connor said: "THEN LET'S GO THERE." Daniel Dan said: "Fuck, it's locked." Connor said: "I know how to unlocked it." Connor grab his crowbar and broke the wood. Dany broke in to that. Later, back to Jason. Jason said: "Damn, it's 1 hour now. Where is Connor?!" Jason said: "-sigh- Well I should called my friend named Olly now." Jason types 021-230-9021 and called. Jason said: "Hey Olly, my son is out there somewhere so can we hangout to fight the biters?" Jake Olly said: "Alright, I'm on there way. Jake drives his way to Jason's house. Jake Olly said: "Come on, we need some guns to killed zombies." Jake is driving to his job with Jason. Jake Olly said: "Alright! Let's just find some of them." Jason and Jake is searching guns everywhere in the office. Jason said: "Found it, it's a sniper." Jake Olly said: "Cool also I found a shotgun." Jason said: "Good and let's go." Jake is driving back to Jason's house and Jason shot a 1 walker with a sniper. Later back on Connor and Dany. Connor said: "Holy shit, it's been 3 hours since I find my house somewhere." Daniel Dan yells: "MOTHERFUCKER!!!" Connor said: "Dany?! I'M COMING!" Dany was being attacked by a 1 walker. Connor use a hammer to killed a walker. Daniel Dan said: "-sigh- (...) -sigh- (...) Thanks man.." Connor said: "No problem I guess.." Daniel Dan said: "Shit I think we just go to the wrong way.." Connor said: "Yeah, but I have a family.." Daniel Dan said: "Wait, really?" Connor said: "Yeah.. If i've was lost my family getting eaten by biters." Connor said: "I need to find my family, they gone missing in this town." Daniel Dan said: "It's okay! I'll help you find them." Later in Jason's. Jason said: "FUCK, you just ran out of fucking '''gas." Jake Olly said: "Yeah, that's fucked.." Jake Olly said: "The hell? Did I see a supermall?" Jason said: "Oh god Olly please don't tell me do this.." Jake Olly said: "Sorry dude, I've can't. I needed to find a gas somewhere, '''just go.." Jason said: "-sigh- Fine." Jason is running to the supermall. Jake is running around to find some gas'. Jason is looking some foods and waters. Jason said: "The box of crackers is okay, because I'll like them in the past." Jason said: "A box of chips should be good but it's a junk food." Jason said: "Oh, waters." Jason grabs some 12 waters. Jake Olly said: "-12 sigh- Yaaa..y.. fina..lly!..I'll...ma..de..it.." Jake grab a gas for the car and now he's running again. Later in Connor. Connor said: "Holy.. sh..it! I'm.. tired.." Daniel Dan said: "Here some water." Dany put a water on Connor's mouth. Connor said: "Thanks Dany.." Daniel Dan said: "No problem" Later in Jason's. Jason said: "Hurry up man, we gonna get killed for this." Jake Olly said: "I'll tried.. But it's keeps being slow." A lying walker with no legs is coming to Jason Jake look at the walker and he said. Jake Olly said: "WATCH OUT!" Jake sacrificed himself from saving Jason. Jake Olly yells: "AHHHHHHHH!" Jason said: "OLLY?! Olly! Oh god.. Please don't die.." Jake Olly said: "Sorry Jason.. It was too late.. I've been bitten.." Jason shoots the walker in the head. Jason said: "COME ON! I GONNA TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!" Jason shoots 32 walkers while holding Jake. Jason kicked the glass of the door in the hospital. Jake Olly said: "Jason.. Stop here.." Jason said: "Olly.. Why?.." Jake Olly said: "I wanna to told you something.." Jason said: "Ok.." Jake Olly said: "11 years ago, me and my girlfriend were dating while eating dinner.." Jake Olly said: "In the new day.. My girlfriend is gone missing (...) but she is dead.." Jake Olly said: "I'll just so sad about that my girlfriend have died.." Jake Olly said: "10 years ago, I've trying to commits a suicide however Mike '''saved me from suiciding." Jake Olly said: "1 year ago.. (...) Luke have died from cancer.." Jason said: "Oh my god.. That was sad tho.." Jake Olly said: "Yea.. But shoot me.." Jason said: "Olly.. Why?" Jake Olly said: "Just... '''Do it." Jason said: "No.. Tell me why?" Jake Olly said: "Just killed me.. (...) It's the only hope to end a guy without being turn.. Just (...) Killed me." Jason said: "Fine..." Jason stand up and draws his gun to Jake. Jason said: "I'm sorry.. Olly.." Jake close his eyes before turning to a walker. Jason shoots him in the head. Later in Connor's Daniel Dan said: "Shit, it's been 12,93 miles then we still didn't find you're house Connor." Connor said: "Yeah, wait? What's that?" Daniel Dan said: "Oh, a car." Daniel Dan said: "Also there's a dropped gas on the ground." Connor said: "I'll see.." Dany taking the wheels on there. Connor said: "Ready?" Daniel Dan said: "Yep." Connor said: "Then let's go!" Dany is driving back to Connor's house. Roadie's boots is seen watching that the car is driving. Roadie and soldier is seen to be cofused. Soldier said: "Mr. Donny, if there a only way to follow that car?" Alex Donny said: "No, I don't think you should follow that car but you can use the tank I guess." Soldier said: "What? We don't a t- oh.." Alex Donny said: "Well how blind are you if you have tank." Soldier said: "Sorry sir, I am 52 year old." Alex Donny said: "It's okay so follow that car." Soldier said: "Yes sir." Other Casts Co-Stars *David Morrissey as Philson Rowan *Tommy Flanagan as Alex Donny (Voice Only) Uncredits * Gary Weeks as Roadie Deaths * Jake Olly * Numerous counts of people. Trivia * First appearance of Jason. * First appearance of Connor. * First appearance of Daniel Dan. *First appearance of Philson Rowan. * First appearance of Roadie. * First (and last) appearance of Jake Olly. (Alive) * First appearance of Kate. (Flashback) * First appearance of Alex Donny (Voice Only) * This episode is aired alongside with The Good Man.